Swing
by Kaoru Gal
Summary: Hao shows Yoh a new way to play on the swingset, a fun way... HaoxYoh twincest


**Swing**

Disclaimer: Yeah, Shaman King isn't mine, right Sis?

Jessie: -Thumbs up-

Joh: This one-shot might seem a little strange seeing how I'm sick and delirious while writing it. Haha, maybe it will make my writing better.

Jessie: my poor Joh. –Cuddles-

Joh: -Kisses-

0o0o0

"Come on Hao, it's fun!" Yoh whined, grinning widely.

Hao sighed and raised his eyebrows, watching his brother with a look of amusement and annoyance. "How is that fun?"

Yoh shrugged and glanced at the innocent swing. "I dunno, it just is."

"…"

"Can you at least push me then?" Yoh gave up on having Hao join him on the swings and settled for the next best thing.

Hao stared at Yoh then at the swing, a broad smile making its way onto his face. And if Yoh knew Hao as well as he thought he did, he also knew that smile was a bad sign.

"Otouto, I think I know a _better_ way to play on the swings."

Yoh blinked, then looked cautious. "What do you mean?"

"Here, I'll show you." Hao smirked and sat down on the swing gracefully and beckoned for Yoh to come closer.

With reluctance the younger of the twins approached cautiously. "If this is something bad I swear I'll-"

Hao laughed cutting Yoh's threat off. In a flash he had grabbed Yoh's wrists and pulled him down so that he was sitting on Hao's lap facing him.

Yoh blushed furiously and struggled to free his hands and regain his lost composure. "Hao! We're in a public park!" he hissed.

"So? We're just two brothers playing on the swings." Hao said in a singsong voice, moving Yoh's legs so that they were hooked around his waist.

"Hao stop! There are little kids here!"

"The little rodents."

Yoh frowned. "That's not very nice."

Hao smiled and released Yoh's arms so that he could wrap them around Yoh's waist instead, holding him still.

"I'm serious!" Yoh changed tactics and scowled at his brother, squirming wildly.

"Come on Yoh, it's fun. You wanted me to play with you and that's what I' doing." Hao pointed out, holding Yoh even tighter.

The younger brunette glared for a full five minutes before sighing and giving in. "You're mean." He pouted his lips.

"Whoever said I was nice?" Hao smirked.

Yoh's scowl deepened. "Onii-chan…"

Hao smiled wider and pushed his legs so that they both began to swing together. With a surprised squeak Yoh quickly wrapped his arms around Hao to help steady himself.

The fire shaman grinned and kissed Yoh's neck softly, making Yoh stiffen.

"Hao, wait until we get home at least!" Yoh groaned, clinging ever tighter to Hao as they swung higher and higher.

"I hate waiting." Hao said plainly.

"I hate it when you hate waiting." Yoh shot back, restraining a moan creeping up his throat when Hao's hot lips attacked his skin once more.

Yoh twined his fingers in Hao's long dark hair and gasped when Hao nibbled on his neck roughly.

"Can't you wait two minutes?" Yoh hissed through gritted teeth.

Hao smirked against Yoh's skin. "Nope." With ease he slipped a cool hand into Yoh's shirt and rubbed his chest.

Yoh shivered and leaned into the touch forgetting where he was for a moment. "Ah, Hao." He moaned, resting his head on Hao's shoulder.

"Hm, Yoh?" Hao laughed softly as he licked his way up to Yoh's ear.

"Hao…"

Hmm?"

"There….there's a kid staring at us." Yoh breathed, closing his eyes.

Hao blinked slowly and pulled back to glare over Yoh's shoulder. Indeed there was a young girl with little pigtails and wide brown eyes. She was holding an empty ice cream cone, the vanilla scoop fallen on the ground.

Yoh buried his blushing red face in Hao's chest. "This is so embarrassing." He whispered his voice muffled.

"Little twerp." Hao spat irritably. No matter how hard he glared she just wouldn't leave. Any other _normal _person would have fled by now.

"Hao. I told you to wait until we got home!" Yoh whined, clutching at Hao's red shirt.

"Shut up, I'm making her leave." Hao snapped, focusing all his annoyance into his glare. For a moment Hao toyed with the thought of burning her. Not killing her, just frightening her enough to leave.

No, Yoh wouldn't like that.

Another sigh. Hao could hear Yoh's thoughts easily and could tell Yoh was mortified.

"Shoo." Hao attempted using words.

The girl remained rooted to the spot, staring at the two with large unblinking eyes.

The elder Asakura barely restrained from twitching. "Where's your mommy? Why don't you go find her?" he continued desperately.

No effect.

By now the swing had stopped moving making things all the more awkward. 'Maybe if I ignore her…' Hao thought hopefully, kicking his legs to get the swing back in motion.

"Onii-chan stop. She's still there."

"I know! Just ignore her." Hao hissed back, his grip on Yoh's waist tightening.

Yoh winced and lapsed into a sulky silence.

'Stupid little human, ruining the moment.' Hao thought bitterly, narrowing his eyes at the child.

"Let's just go home." Yoh suggested.

"No!" Hao barked. He would _not _give in to this shrimp.

Yoh groaned and pushed lightly at Hao's chest. His brother could be so stubborn sometimes. "Hao, we can finish this at home."

Hao directed his furious glare at the unfortunate Yoh who quickly quailed and spoke no more.

"Go HOME little girl." Hao ordered in a dangerous tone.

She stared.

"I _said _go home!"

She stared.

Hao's temper was flaring dangerously high by now and due to this a few dry leaves nearby burst into flame, although the little girl seemed not to notice as she was too busy staring at the brothers.

"God damn it!" he swore, earning himself a reproachful look from Yoh.

"Don't curse in front of children." Yoh scolded him.

Hao blinked then glowered angrily. "Fine, I don't care if she's watching!"

Yoh's face paled at these words. "Onii-chan…"

Hao kissed Yoh furiously, still glaring at the small girl. He pushed his tongue forcefully into Yoh's mouth.

Yoh turned away breaking the kiss. "You'll scar her for life! And this is embarrassing enough as it is!"

"It's her fault." Hao observed quietly.

"You sound like a kid."

That did it.

Hao growled and pushed Yoh to the ground, landing on top of him. Kid or no kid he was going to get his way.

Smothering Yoh with urgent kisses he lost himself in Yoh's moans and the two soon completely forgot the existence of the child watching them from afar.

0o0o0

Joh: Based off of true events….

Jessie: 00

Joh: Kidding….kidding!


End file.
